The Not-Really-Famous Tale of Princess Brianna
by Kathryn Angelle
Summary: A wacky fairy tale I wrote for school. It serves no purpose. Let it entertain you.


  
  
Once upon a time on the edge of the not-exactly-wide-ocean was the beautiful country of Lianora. And by the sea was Santhem-by-the-Sea, where the king himself ruled. And yet, his heart was heavy, because the young prince could not find the woman he wanted to be his bride. So, he jumped into his boat and sailed across the not-exactly-wide-ocean.   
Now, on the other side of the not-exactly-wide-ocean was the kingdom of Carcarth, which was ruled by the a wicked and cruel king. He was especially cruel to his daughter Brianna, locking her up in the tall tower.   
Now, after the prince had sailed for several days and several more nights, he arrived at Carcarth, where he was met with fake courtesy by the king. But, that night, he could not sleep, so he wandered the battlements, where he heard Brianna's song. He called up to her, thinking her a goddess from the heavens.   
The next night he returned with a grappling hook, climbed the tower, took the princess in his arms, climbed back down the tower, and fled to the harbor, where they jumped into the prince's boat and sailed for several days and several more nights until the reached the beautiful kingdom of Lianora, where the king was overjoyed to see his son, and equally overjoyed to see his son's beautiful future bride. However, the king Brianna's father was furious when he found her gone. And, when he found the prince's boat missing and the prince himself gone to, he came to the correct conclusions, gathered the fleet and sailed to Lianora in record time.   
Sailing into the harbor under the guise of merchant ships, he sent out a few spies, found out where the princess was, kidnapped her, and sailed back to Carcarth with her tied up in a corner of his boat.   
At Carcarth, instead of putting her back in the tower, he locked her in the vaults beneath the palace until he could arrange for her marriage to an almost-as-cruel-as-the-king-knight-who's-name-I-haven't-come-up-with-yet.   
The prince, when he found his future bride gone the day before they were to be wed was in anguish. Expecting what had happened, he sailed for several days and several more nights until he came to Cararth, where, of course, he immediately went to the tower and called up for Brianna to let down the rope which had been left there when they made there escape.   
The king, expecting this, was himself in the tower. He let down the rope of course, and the prince, like the moron he was, climbed up. The king, in his anger, pushed him off, and, luckily, he didn't hit any rocks, just bam, hit the plain water, was knocked unconscious, pulled out by a fisherman, and staid unconscious for several days. When he woke up he wandered around, mourning the fate of his should-have-been-future-bride.   
In the meantime, the princess was betrothed to the almost-as-cruel-as-the-king-knight-who's-name-I-haven't-come-up-with-yet. But, the prince overheard two guards talking, discovering that the princess was indeed still alive, but at that very moment about to be wed to the almost-as-cruel-as-the-king-knight-who's-name-I-haven't-come-up-with-yet.   
Instantly he ran to the marriage hall, where he slew the almost-as-cruel-as-the-king-knight-who's-name-I-haven't-come-up-with-yet, grabbed the princess, and they cut their way through the kings soldiers(unfortunately not killing the king himself)and ran to the harbor. But discovered the prince's boat was not there. The king had cut it loose and it had floated out to sea.   
Instead of be caught, they jumped into the ocean and swam and swam until they could not swim anymore, but then they saw something. It was the boat! They got in and sailed for several days and several more nights where they were wed on the spot because the prince did not want to take anymore chances. And there was much rejoicing. The king of Lianora, after hearing his son's story, brought out the entire fleet, and, when Brianna's father arrived, blew him out of the water. Bang! Sploosh! Augh! And there was much rejoicing. And the people did grin, and did eat reckless foods. Since her father was disposed of, Brianna was now monarch of Carcarth, whose name she changed to something more gentle but I can't remember what it is. And so, Lianora and the formerly-Carcarth were joined, and there was much rejoicing.   
  
The End. 


End file.
